Belladonna
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Vampire Diaries fic. What would happen if Damon had a wife? And she turned out to be just as evil as him? Well, he has. This is a story about Damon's wife Belladonna. Incomplete. Chapter 3 up, chapters 1 & 2 revamped.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**___**I own nothing about the Vampire Diaries **_**or**_** any of the characters associated with the Vampire Diaries, they belong to the lovely L.J Smith (who, it seems, has changed her name to L Jane Smith). The only characters I own are any **_**non**_** recognisable people, such as Bella and Jules...so far. Not making anything from this, just for fun and gives me something to do in my spare time.**

**Belladonna, chapter 1 revamped. All I did was put a little bit more Italian into this chapter.**

Belladonna.

Chapter 1.

Bloody City life! I despise the City, but I also _loathe_ the country. I don't like the City because…well _you _try sleeping when there are huge Juggernauts driving past _your_ apartment complex in the early hours of the morning, honking their horns. Personally, I wouldn't mind draining the drivers. I've _always _had a thing for truckers and bikers, once I drained a trucker and had a headache for a fortnight.

I hate the country because it's too quiet and prey is few and far between.

Hello, my name is Belladonna Liona Rain Salvatore, and I am a vampire. I am celebrating my five hundred and thirty-fifth birthday today. I am sitting here on the balcony, looking at the lights in New York City; I am right in the heart of New York. I am sitting in one of those reclining chairs wearing nothing but a black silk sheet draped around me like a toga. Behind me, I hear my husband stir, and I feel his dark eyes on my back. I sigh.

"_**Ciao **_ Belle." He says in his slight accented voice. He has a slight husky throb due to just waking up. He also is wearing nothing, but a black silk sheet covers his naked body from the hips down.

"_**Ciao **_ Damon." I reply, sighing again. I hear Damon stretching and making a slight groaning noise from cracking his stiff joints. He gets up; the black sheet abandoned, and walks up behind me.

"What is it Belle?" Damon asks, wrapping his arms around me and kisses me on the forehead. For as long as I can remember, Damon has _always _called me Belle. And his younger brother Stefan has always called me Bella.

"Nothing." I reply. "Just homesick, that's all." Italy has always been my home, and I miss her. Damon moves in front of me, picks me up, sits on the recliner and sets me on his knee. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I lay my head on his bare chest. If Damon were human, he'd have a heartbeat, but like me, he is a vampire. He is five hundred and thirty-eight years old, and he doesn't look a day over twenty-two.

I have been married to Damon since I was sixteen, we met for the first time when I was five and he was eight. I thought that he was cute, but then I met him again when I was fifteen and have been in love with him ever since. I used to live in Tuscany with my Mother, Father, older brother Lorenzo and my two younger sisters: Maria and Sophia, they were twins. Damon's Mother and my Mother were best friends, so one day she took me to see Damon's Mother and Father. I met Damon and knew that we were meant to be together…forever.

Damon takes my hand, and brings me back to the present, he leads me back to bed and puts the black silk sheet around our waists and I snuggle up to him. I sigh with contentment when he puts his arms around me and holds me tight. I put my bare right leg over his right leg, and practically lie on top of him. I close my eyes and play with his shoulder length hair. He runs his thumb back and forth over the tattoo on my ass; the tattoo is just Damon's name with a black wolf underneath and a crow on top. Damon can change into a crow and a black wolf; I can change into an eagle and a tiger. Damon has a tattoo across his shoulders, it says "Belladonna" in Old English writing, 

and underneath it says "**Per sempre il mio amore**". I have another tattoo on my breasts, this one of a paw print on each breast. So, technically, that's two the same.

Damon reaches over and turns on the CD player, _**The Phantom of the Opera**_ plays. The song playing is from act two, the song is called _**Masquerade.**_ Both Damon and I love _**The Phantom of the Opera,**_ when it came out in the theatre; we both went to see it about a dozen times. We saw it in the cinema, it was good, but both of us prefer the stage production. And nobody plays the Phantom as good as Michael Crawford, Gerard Butler _was _a good Phantom, but he wasn't as good as Michael Crawford.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade! Hide your face so the world can never find you!_

_(Enter Phantom theme)_

Ah! The Phantom. I smile as I think of his laugh. I sigh contently, burying my face into the side of Damon's neck. I am just dozing off, when there comes a knock on the door. Damon groans in anger. Instead of getting up and answering the door, he just lies there and curses in Italian.

"Come in!" He growls. The door opens and in walks Damon's younger brother Stefan. He casts his forest green eyes around the room, finally settling on Damon and me. He comes into the room and walks to the foot of our four poster bed. He looks at us lying there, naked. I do not care if Stefan sees me naked; he has seen me naked millions of times. Like Damon, I sometimes walk around the apartment naked.

"What _is _it little brother?" Damon asks, sighing, still playing his fingers over my tattoo, the one on my ass.

"I just came in here to tell you that Elena is just off the phone." Stefan replies. Funny. I never heard the phone go off.

"Oh, really? And what did she want?" Damon replies, leaning his head on top of mine.

"She wants to know if she can stay here for the holidays." Stefan eyes Damon curiously.

"Fine. How long does she want to stay here?" Damon replies, nuzzling my head with his cheek.

"A month." Stefan answers in a worried voice.

"Alright, but she better not try anything with my husband." I answer for Damon. "She even so much as _looks _at Damon the wrong way, and I'll rip her throat out!" I growl that last part.

"I love it when you get like that." Damon says huskily, which means that he wants sex.

"You may go Stefan." I suggest to my brother-in-law. "Unless of course, you'd like to stay and watch?"

"I think I'll go." Stefan turns on his heel, he stops at the door, and without turning around he says, "Thanks anyways."

"She doesn't know about me does she Stefan?" I ask, ignoring Damon now nibbling on my neck, which is kind of hard because I love my neck being nibbled on.

"No, she doesn't know about you Bella. And I'm not telling her either." He replies, opening the solid _lignum vitae _door, walking out of the room, and closing the heavy door behind him.

Damon continues to nibble on my neck and I roll over so that I am now fully on top of him. I tease him a bit, before bringing my hips down on top of his.

After half an hour the both of us are just coming down from paradise, when my cell phone goes off.

"_**Bastardo!" **_It is my turn to curse in Italian. I control my breathing before answering the phone. I am tempted to throw the bloody thing out the balcony doors!

"This had _better_ be important!" I growl down the phone.

"I am sorry to disturb you My Lady, but we are having a bit of difficulty down here at the warehouse." A scared and timid voice replies, flinching after I have just growled at him.

"What kind of difficulty Jules?" I ask, annoyance creeping into my voice now. I try my best not to bare my fangs in anger. Damon starts nibbling my neck again.

"Just some difficulty that I think you should know about." The man replies. "Are you going to come down and help out with this difficulty?"

"Why should I come down when you can just tell me over the phone?" I ask, confused. Usually when there are some difficulties, Jules tells me over the phone. Very rarely has he asked me to come down to the warehouse.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, My Lady. I would rather talk to you in person." The old man trembles as he says this, I can hear the fear in his voice.

"Very well. I'll be down in half an hour." With that I hang up the phone. I look to Damon.

"Sorry **il mio amore**, but I'm going to have to love you and leave you I'm afraid." I say, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"When will you be back?" My husband asks.

"I don't know, but I'll phone you when I'm on my way home." With that, I climb out of bed and put my clothes on, black leather trousers, black leather boots, blood red silk shirt and my black leather duster. I have a thing for black leather and red silk.

I cross the room and walk out of the room, down the stairs and out of the front door into the cold December twilight.

_**A/N:**__** English translations:**_

_**Ciao – Hello**_

_**Per sempre il mio amore – **_**Forever my love**

_**Bastardo – **_**Bastard**

**Il mio amore**_** – **_**My love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing revamped in this chapter, just a couple of sentences were changed.**

Chapter 2.

As I walk to the warehouse to fix this little problem that Jules cannot fix, I get drawn back again to my past. Damon and I never had any children, I just wasn't ready for any, and I don't think Damon was ready either.

Some German ditz of a blonde made Damon and Stefan vampires, stupid **femmina**. They both "fell in love with her," though I think she may have used mind control or something on Damon, because he would _never _have fallen for anyone other than me. Granted, Damon had flings and one night stands when he was in University, but I forgave him that.

I was in our home in Florence when a messenger came to the door and told me that Damon and Stefan had killed one another. Wasting no time, I jumped into my horse and galloped the three miles to Damon's father's house. His father, Giuseppe told me what had happened, and I cursed Damon for abandoning me. He _swore _to me, on our wedding night, that he would never leave me. And I cursed myself for ever believing him.

The night of Damon and Stefan's funeral, I was in Damon's old bedroom, lying on the very bed where I used to sleep when we were in love, little did our parents know that Damon and I had been sleeping together for almost a year before we were married. All of a sudden I was pulled out of the bed, downstairs and into the back garden. I sat on the wall of the fountain and just looked at the sapphire blue sky. I heard a noise behind me, and spun around.

"_**Non sia impaurito, io non li nuocerà." **_(Be not afraid, I will not harm you.) I recognised the voice, but I could not see the owner. I turned in all directions to locate Damon, but I could not. Eventually I gave up, thinking that I was hearing things, and then I reminded myself that it could not be Damon, because he was dead.

"_**Sono realmente qui, Belle. Osservi dietro l'albero di limone." **_(I am really here, Belle. Look behind the lemon tree.) I walked past the fountain towards the lemon tree at the top of the garden. As I got there, I remembered all those times that Stefan and I used to climb it, and how Stefan showed me where the strong branches where.

"_**Dove siete Damon? Mostrisi." **_(Where are you Damon? Show yourself.) I walked all the way around it before Damon decided to appear.

"_**Belle? Osservi sopra voi, verso la parte superiore dell'albero." **_(Look above you, towards the top of the tree.) I looked up and saw Damon smiling at me, he drew back his lips and I saw the fangs. I gasped at the sight of them.

"_**Madre del dio!"**_(Mother of God!) I backed away until my back came up against the tree. Damon jumped out of the tree gracefully, and landed cat-like on his feet. He jumped about seven feet; surely he would have broken something?

"_**Assomigliate voi avete visto un fantasma. **__**È realmente me Belle."**_(You look like you've seen a ghost. It is really me Belle.) Damon looked more beautiful than he had before he died. If that was even possible.

"_**Siete guasti! Perchè state camminando intorno quando siete guasti, Damon? **__**Che cosa è errato con voi?" **_(You are dead! Why are you walking around when you are dead, Damon? What is wrong with you?) Bit stupid really, but I was gobsmacked at the idea of Damon being alive.

__

"_**Sono un Belle del vampire. Tocchi le zanne se non lo credete." **_(I am a vampire Belle. Touch the fangs if you do not believe me.) He pulled back his lips once more and I reached over to touch his fangs. They _were _real!

"_**Cielo Merciful! Che cosa è accaduto voi?" **_(Merciful Heavens! What happened to you?) I gaped, pulling my hand away from the tooth.

"_**Quella stupido femmina tedesca del blonde lo ha fatto. Sono spiacente che il Belle, io non ha significato danneggiarlo." **_(That stupid blonde German bitch did it. I am sorry Belle, I didn't mean to hurt you.) I went to him again, and I looked him in the eye.

"_**Li perdono cari. Rendami un vampire? Non desidero perderlo ancora..." **_(I forgive you Beloved. Make me a vampire? I do not want to lose you...again.) I thought Damon would never go for it, I thought he'd rather me be a human. But I was telling the truth, I _couldn't _live without him.

"_**È questo che cosa realmente desiderate? Non ci è ancora parte posteriore andante." **_(Is this what you really want? There is no going back again.) At my nod, Damon sunk his teeth into my throat and drank deeply. I went all fuzzy for a while, until Damon drew back, sunk his teeth into his wrist, and pressed the bleeding wrist to my mouth. As I drank his blood, I could feel the fuzziness reside, and then darkness took me.

I woke up three days later to the sound of Damon's sweet vampiric voice in my ear.

"_**Belle? Belle? Tempo di svegliare il mio amore." **_(Belle? Belle? Time to wake up my love.) I felt him stroking my face, and I opened my eyes. It was night time; I don't know how I knew since night and day now looks the same. I climbed out of my grave, helped by Damon and we ran off into the night.

Damon told me of the story about him and Stefan killing each other. I tried to get him to look for Stefan, but he would have none of it, saying that his little brother could take care of himself.

After about ten years of living as vampires, Damon and I joined one of the _**Aziende Libere, **_the Free Companies if you will. Ruthless mercenaries, raping, plundering, and murdering village after village. I began to enjoy the thrill of the hunt, the blood flowing warm in my mouth. And the screams. Oh! The screams. I enjoyed those. I was actually called a sadist for that. Someone who gets sexual pleasure from harming others. I was actually called a lot of things in my mind. All throughout Italy I was called; _**La Morte Nera, Il Collettore Di**_ _**Anima, Signora Death**_, (The Black Death, The Soul Collector, Lady Death.) the list went on and on. Then in Germany I was called _**Sie, die ohne Gnade tötet**_. Which roughly translates as: She who kills without mercy. Actually, that was a lie, I _did _do a few mercy killings in my time.

The only humans I wouldn't kill were children, and I refused point blank to let Damon kill them either. We ran into Stefan in China, and it was a couple of days later that I told Damon not to kill children.

"_**State ottenendo come il mio San di un fratello piccolo, mi non rendete l'ossequio che lo gradiate!" **_(You are getting like my Saint of a little brother, do not make me treat you like him!) Damon _always _used Italian to scold me. I shouted at him for saying that about me.

"_**Non comunichi mai ancora quel senso con me! **__**Lo sentite Damon? Mai!" **_(Never talk that way to me again! Do you hear me Damon? Never!) And I slapped him across the face for that. Surprisingly, he never once laid a hand on me to hit me back.

It was in 1900 that we decided not to live together any more, that we were constantly on each other's backs and it was me who wanted to take a break. Damon, of course, didn't want me to go.

"_**Damon, ti amo. **__**Desidero appena prendere una rottura, quella sono tutto." **_(Damon, I love you. I just want to take a break, that's all.) I said to him one night in January, packing my clothes into a suitcase.

__

"_**Perchè state lasciandomi il belle? Vi avete promesso che non andrebbe mai." **_(Why are you leaving me Belle? You promised you would never leave.) He actually looked at me with wide frightened eyes, the eyes of a child begging his Mother not to leave.

"_**Combattiamo tutto il tempo, Damon. Ho bisogno appena di una rottura da essere insieme, quello sono tutto." **_(We fight all the time, Damon. I just need a break from being together, that's all.) And with that, I picked up my suitcase and left. I never came back until a century later. I was in New York when I met Damon again; he was feeding off some black haired girl. I told him that I was ready to come back. And we've been together now for five years since the break.

_**A/N:**_** I decided that, because there was a lot of Italian in this chapter, to have the translations in brackets, after the Italian. Just one Italian word doesn't have a translation:**

_**Femmina **_**– Bitch **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wowies! Three years since I last updated this fic! Didn't think it was **__**that**__** long ago!**_

_**Oh well, here's chapter three. There's Italian in here, but I've put in a translation at the end.**_

_**Thank you to the following people for reviewing:**_

_**Kali O'dell:**__** lol! Here's the update, not as snappy as you thought I'd be.**_

_**XxxQueenOfSlayersxxx**__** (My lovely Beta Reader and Muse) Thank you.**_

_**Hannah:**__** Sorry for it being rude in the first chapter.**_

_**Northern-Southern Belle:**__** It'd be interesting to read if Selina and Bella 'Meta'. They'd probably have a cat fight! Damon would certainly love that! Lol!**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you review in this chapter, even though it **__**did**__** take me three years to update it. I hope I'll be able to update my other older fics sometime soon as well. Thanks for being patient! **_

_**Here you go, the long awaited chapter 3...hope it's not gonna take as long to update chapter 4!**_

Chapter 3

On my way to the warehouse, I continue to think about the past. How Damon and I met. I was born in Tuscany in the year 1473, just three years after Damon was born. Even though our mothers were very good friends, it was our fathers who agreed to have Damon and I betrothed. I actually met Damon when I was born, I just don't remember it. About three hours after I came into the world, Damon and I were betrothed.

Like I said beforehand, we met again when I was five and Damon was eight. Damon hated me; he didn't like the prospect of getting married to someone he didn't even love. Every time I walked into the same room Damon was in, he'd get up and leave. Stefan became my best friend. We talked about everything and anything. Stefan was born ten months after me, and a couple of hours after he was born, Damon and Stefan's mother died. Damon blamed Stefan for that.

Damon didn't fall in love with me until I was fifteen, when I beat him at fencing. It was unusual for a female to fence, but I had a good reason; when I was ten, our local Priest, Father Angelo, came to our house. Mother and father left me alone with him, as he was teaching me Latin; within ten minutes, Father Angelo had raped me. Father just happened to come in at the time, and he beat Father Angelo to a pulp, eventually Father Angelo was executed. I asked my father if he could hire people to teach me how to fight, as I didn't want the same thing happening again. He agreed.

Stefan knew, of course, why I wanted to learn how to fight. He was furious at what had happened. Either Damon didn't know at the time, or he didn't care, for he never made a comment about it at the time.

That year, when I was fifteen, I was to stay at the Salvatore Estate; the idea was to get Damon and me together. It was during the summer when Damon found out that I knew how to fence, Emiliano Fabian was teaching me, my fencing teacher. It was more training than actual lessons because I was able to beat him within five minutes.

Damon just happened to come out of his house and saw me fencing with my teacher, just beyond the huge fountain in front of the back.

--

It is one of the hottest days of this summer yet, but even so, I am outside, fencing with my teacher, Emiliano Fabian. I am wearing men's clothes specially made for me. Loose white shirt, black three quarter length black trousers, black leather knee boots and a dark red velvet sash around my waist. My black hair is also tied back with the same dark red band. Sweat pours down my face as I make swipe after swipe with my rapier, and dodging swings from my teacher's rapier. Five minutes later, and I have managed to relieve **Signor** Fabian of his rapier, I have both swords and crouch down, kick my leg out, and knock **Signor** Fabian off his feet. When he gets up to his knees, I cross both swords over each other and place them on either side of his neck.

"Yield or die?" I ask, barely panting, the sweat trickling down my face and onto my crisp white shirt. **Signor** Fabian, on the other hand, is not only sweating, but also panting like he has just run a marathon. He doesn't answer, instead he just looks up at me. I cross the swords tighter to his neck, forcing his head back even further.

"Yield or die?" I repeat, and after a few more seconds, **Signor** Fabian yields. I uncross the swords and let him up, giving him back his rapier. Both of us stand apart.

"You are getting better **Sig.na** Giovanni." **Signor** Fabian says, bowing to me. Behind me I hear applause. I whirl around, thinking it's Stefan, but instead I see my fiancé Damon, lounging on the wall of the fountain behind the Salvatore Estate. **Signor** Fabian looks between us and turns to me.

"Until tomorrow then **Sig.na** Giovanni. **Arrivederci.**" He bows again, and leaves, pausing only to bow to Damon. "**Signor** Salvatore." He says, and goes through the back to through the kitchen, and eventually out the front door.

I sheath my rapier in my sash, and I am about to go when Damon calls me back.

"How about fencing with _me _**Sig.na** Giovanni?" I look up at Damon, and see he has his own sword out. Damon has never called me by name, always **Sig.na** Giovanni.

"**Nessun grazie**, I need to start my studies." I reply, making to leave, but Damon blocks my path.

"I can teach you a lot more than that **insegnante** **Signor **Fabian." He says, holding the tip of his rapier lightly against my collarbone, the tip occasionally digging in harder every time I inhale. I look into Damon's dark eyes, eyes I long to fall into. I have been in love with Damon for two years, ever since I reached puberty and began to see men in a different light. But men scare me after Father Angelo took advantage of me five years ago.

Eventually I agree, only so I could leave and start my studies. Ten minutes after we start, Damon makes a swipe, and cuts the back of my right hand. I gasp and look down, seeing a perfect cut about four inches long, running diagonally right across my hand. Damon look at me surprised, and he opens his mouth to say something, but I raise my rapier and start swiping at him with all the strength I have.

Five minutes later, and Damon is on his knees, with both swords crossed over his throat, just like **Signor** Fabian. His dark eyes widen with both surprise and, what looks like respect.

"Yield or die?" I ask of Damon, who throws back his head and laughs.

"**Prestazione brillante.**" Damon says, putting his head back down and smiling at me. "I yield." Still chuckling at me. I slowly remove both swords from his neck and he climbs to his feet.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever been beaten by a **donna.**" He says. Damon takes my wounded right hand and kisses the back of it, just below the cut. That is the first time Damon's actually acknowledged me. He usually ignores me, preferring to have one-night stands, rather than be betrothed to me.

Still holding my hand, Damon takes me into the mansion and into the kitchen, where he gets a bandage and gently wraps it around my hand. I gasp in pain when he ties the bandage a little too tight.

"**Spiacente.** I didn't mean to hurt you." And with that, he kisses the back of my hand again. I look down, away from Damon's eyes, and only look back up when he puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head up. We look into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before Damon comes closer and kisses me on the lips. It's not a full on, tongue-in-the-mouth kiss. But before it can turn into one, Damon pulls back. I get scared in case he's angry, even though _he_ kissed _me. _

I get up and leave the kitchen and run all the way through the halls in up the stairs, only coming to a stop when I get into my room. I shut the door, and lean against it, breathing very fast, though not from running. I slide down to the floor, and start to sob.

Little did I know that wasn't the end of Damon's affections for me.

_**A/N:**__** Italian translations:**_

_**Signor – **_**Mister**

_**Sig.na **_**– Miss**

_**Arrivederci – **_**Goodbye**

_**Nessun grazie – **_**No Thank you**

_**Insegnante – **_**Teacher**

_**Prestazione brillante – **_**Brilliant performance**

_**Donna – **_**Woman**

_**Spiacente – **_**Sorry**


End file.
